The present invention relates to a heat-collecting kiln device and, more particularly, to a heat-collecting kiln device that can be used on differing heating devices, such as household microwaves or gas stoves, to sinter a handiwork.
After having finished a handiwork at the end of a handiwork class of metal working, ceramics, or liuli, it is not uncommon to receive the notice of retrieval of the handiwork after a couple of weeks or even longer. It would be a problem to the students who forgot to sign on the handiworks. The last student retrieving the last handiwork may doubt whether the ugly handiwork is his or her work or not.
Conventionally, when sintering dried blanks formed of inorganic powders of metal or ceramic or of melting glass (liuli), enamel, and cloisonné, the workpieces are placed in a temperature-controllable electric kiln or gas kiln and then heated to produce the required ornamental handiworks.
Both of the electric kiln and gas kiln are bulky and provide slow heating effect while having a large temperature difference inside the kiln. It is time-consuming and laborious to sinter a small amount of small workpieces in addition to a waste of energy and space. Furthermore, heating of the workpieces is uneven. Namely, the electric kiln and gas kiln are only suitable to sinter a large amount of large workpieces requiring the same heating conditions. As a result, when using an electric kiln or gas kiln, the heating processing can only begin after the kiln is full with the workpieces, which requires patience. When sintering handiworks of students, flaws may occur due to differing materials and differing handiworks, and the flaws of a handiwork may spread to surrounding handiworks. Furthermore, it is inconvenient and dangerous during placement and removal of the handiworks due to limitation of the space receiving the handiworks. Another option is a small electric kiln generally for experimental purposes. However, the electric kiln is expensive and has many limitations to the use of the space. Furthermore, the electric kiln can not or is difficult to control the atmosphere for oxidization or reduction.
A further option is a hand-held gas burner that directly heats the blank in an open space. The worker can adjust the temperature by the naked eye. Only a portable gas container and a gas stove are required to sinter the blank at any place. However, the hand-held gas burner has many disadvantages including incapability to maintain the temperature of the blank, waste of fuel, difficulties in controlling the atmosphere for oxidization or reduction and in uneven heating, instability of long-term hand-held operation, and potential risk of injury to the eyes or body of the worker.
Another option is a circular kiln stove made of hollow, lumpy, inorganic ceramic fibrous boards and including a hollow interior and a cylindrical surface. However, a considerable amount of material is wasted while preparing the hollow inorganic ceramic fibrous boards, which is not eco-friendly. Furthermore, due to the extending direction of the fibers of the inorganic fibrous boards, the kiln stove has poor thermal shock resistance, such that the kiln stove is liable to crack in the extending direction of the fibers when the temperature dramatically increases or decreases, leading to hazard. Further, the interior of the kiln oven is circular in cross section, which has a space-using efficiency in receiving the blanks poorer than a kiln including an interior that is square in cross section.
Thus, a need exists for heat-collecting kiln device that does not produce wasted materials and that will not trouble the user in the cost, installation space, placement of the blanks, and removal of the products. Furthermore, the products can be obtained soon after finish of the blanks. Further, everyone can make a unique artifact at home, because the working space is no longer a problem. Further, development of cultural creativeness can be enhanced. The space of the heat-collecting kiln device is larger than those of conventional kilns. The heat-collecting device is light, easy to carry, eco-friendly, and energy-saving and can serve multiple purposes, conduct and collect heat, and maintain temperature.